User talk:Amanda77778
Welcome Hi, welcome to my talk page! Questions? Please Join! Hi, Amanda! If you know what's Kawaii Crush, please join my wiki! Link: http://kawaii-crush-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Kawaii_Crush_Fandom_Wiki MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 09:49, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Novi Stars? Hi, Amanda! Thanks. But, what's Novi Stars, yes I have heard of them but I never knew what were they about or anything. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 20:02, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Cool! Can I be an admin? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 20:30, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Admin.... Do you know how to make someone admin? Here's the way if not: If you look at the bottom of the wiki page, you'll see a bar with links, My Tools, Customize, and Admin. Click Admin and look for a button that says, Users Rights. Click that and type my username, MonsterGirl2002, in that little search box that will appear and then if you hit enter, the page will load and if you scroll down you'll see a little box and it says 'administrator', click on the little box then scroll some more and click 'save users groups'. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 21:00, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 21:25, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Collab? Wanna collab with me? CoolThe Lovely Dove (talk) 23:09, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Please Join! Hi, Amanda! Please check out my new wiki, http://haunted-nightmares.wikia.com/wiki/Haunted_Nightmares_Wiki It totally need users! Here's a blog post to know more about the rules!: User blog:MonsterGirl2002/BEST WIKI EVER MADE! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:07, September 12, 2013 (UTC) i have Something for you.. if you draw Alice Liddell please Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 05:46, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi! And yes i drew her look in her gallary! Thanks! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 05:55, October 1, 2013 (UTC) can i have the gift??Amanda77778 (talk) 00:21, October 3, 2013 (UTC)Amanda Edit Hi now you are in 4th place now in comp dont ask why it will cause drama :) --Birdywirdygal (talk) 14:52, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ok! cool 23:48, October 8, 2013 (UTC)Amanda77778 (talk)amanda CUTE!!!!!!! Snowy is so CUTE!!!!!!!!!! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 23:13, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Spelling Mistake Hi, Amanda. I saw your character, Faye Stein, she looks amazing, but she had a spelling error in her name, so I fixed it for you. Please don't get mad, I just wanted to fix it for you. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 20:13, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay. :D MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 20:22, October 14, 2013 (UTC) If it's not too late, yes I'd like to help. I've been MIA from the Wikia The Lovely Dove (talk) 15:29, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Amanda ^^ (Wow, that was weird to write, since we have the same name...) Thank you for telling me that, I think there must have been a mistake, the photo doesn't even match anything in the text. I'm not quite sure what to do, do you think I just could delete the photo from the page and leave a message on her wall? ^^ I draw by hand mostly, than I scan in my pictures and do small touch ups to make it look better on the online photoeditor ipiccy and the program Gimp 2.0. I'm not sure if they're the best but the work for me and are both comletely free. ^^ Mandiga (talk) 17:28, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! I'm GirlofIce. :D I heard your a NY girl and 11. Well, actually, I am too! I hope we can become clawsome friends someday. ^_^ Au Revoir Girlofice (talk) 02:00, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Girlofice Can you draw Bellatrix please? I will draw 5 pictures. Here is her picture: You shouldn't have done that.... 18:31, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Come to Night-Sky High Wikia! Night-Sky High Wiki Come for fright and fun! You shouldn't have done that.... 17:30, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi everybody! its Superlady01 i have a new account. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:57, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi everybody! its Superlady01 i have a new account. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:59, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Dinah appreciates the prize she recieved, and so do I. Glad you like my entry. ^^ Definitely a madman with a box. (talk) 22:15, January 25, 2014 (UTC)